Take Me or Leave Me
by MistressMasquerad
Summary: It's no secret that Bella and Edward are in love, and meant for each other. However that doesn't mean their relationship is perfect! Here are some wonderful, humilating, and stressful times they have together.
1. Chapter 1

Take Me or Leave Me

Chapter 1: An Embarrassing Explanation

Disclaimer: DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!

Author Notes: Hey! This is my first Twilight fan fiction, so everyone try to be nice! I love the book with fiery passion and thought it would be great fun to put some of my ideas and day dreams here. Please help me with constructive criticism and encouragement! Reviews are what make the story go on!

_Story Begins a few months after Bella's 18th birthday:_

Bella's POV:

Typing has never been my one of my strong points. Writing, sure, I'm an amazing writer, but typing…not so much. I had already typed these last 4 paragraphs of my English paper about 3 times. Computers annoy me because there are entirely too many ways to delete something, and not nearly as many to bring it back once you've had it deleted. I mean really who knew that if you pressed Alt f4 would delete EVERYTHING ON THE PAGE! Just when I was about finished said paper on The Eating Habits of the Panda (don't ask me why) the You Have New Mail Sign popped up. I groaned looking at the clock. 11:23. Great. I reluctantly opened my email box and read an e-mail from my mom.

Bella:

Hey babe! How are things up there? Let me guess…WET! Well **_I_** thought it was funny. Anyways the reason I'm writing is to remind you that it's "that time of year again", and you need to make arrangements to well…get looked at. I know you hate it; I hate it to, but its better then the treatment they give you if you get cancer. Just remember that kiddo. I contacted a doctor in that area. (I figured you wouldn't want to ask Charlie to recommend one.) Give him a call and set up a time. You're a trooper!

Mom

I let out a long groan and let my head fall onto the keyboard. Banging my head against the desk a few times I struggled to suppress a scream. The last thing I needed was Charlie coming up here and having to explain this. What my mother was referring to was our yearly trips to get a mammogram. Yeah I know it's totally gross and far too early in my life for me to be getting one, but breast cancer runs in my family, so they started me when I was 16. I absolutely dread it and once had to be dragged forcefully into the car and into the office. Just thinking about it made me bang my head a few more times, more forcefully then the last few.

"Doesn't that hurt?" a voice chuckled from behind me. I jumped about a mile, and then spun the chair around to meet the triumphant face of a very amused Edward. He grinned smugly and laughed at my reaction.

"What did you delete your English paper again."

"No I did not thank you very- wait…how long have you been there." I asked tensely as I tried to turn the chair around to ex out of my moms email. His arms held the sides of the chair tightly and he peered curiously around me.

"Long enough to see something in this email distress you to the point of self inflicting pain. Then I felt the need to interfere." He explained hurriedly, still trying to get around me to the e-mail.

"Oh it's nothing, Mom just made a corny joke, that's all." I lied quickly, reaching behind me and pushing Alt F7. Hey, who knew that would come in handy. Edward eyed me suspiciously, and then leaned forward slightly so our noses and foreheads were touching.

"Bella," he whispered in my ear, letting his lips run over my ear as he spoke."

"Yeah…" I struggled to stay coherent. He let his lips roam up and down the sides of my neck and down my collarbone.

"You know there's no use lying to me." He muttered against the hollow of my throat. I felt myself begin to crumble. His lips could unwind my defenses in a heart beat (or lack there of).

"I know, that's why I don't" HA beat that! I mentally gave myself a pat on the back for being able to withstand his manipulation. After placing a few more soft kisses on the skin my shirt exposed Edward lifted his face to look me in the eye.

"Fine then, what was the joke?"

"Huh…wait, what?" I fumbled.

"The corny joke your mother told, what was it?" he asked.

"Oh right that. Om…she asked how things were up here, and then put 'Oh wait, lemme guess, WET.'" I said trying to sound as convincing as possible. He cocked and eyebrow and I knew I had lost the battle.

"Alright, Alright, FINE. Dang and I was doing so well." I whined. Edward kissed the tip of my nose mockingly and led me over to my bed where I proceeded to pout under the covers. Soon I felt him familiar arms wrap around my body and his cheek against my neck.

"What is it darling?" he asked patiently, however I knew he was attempting read my mind, but to no avail. I thought of a way to get around explaining this embarrassing situation.

"Well you know how once every 3 or 4 weeks you need to go hunting…"

"Yes, so?" he said cautiously

"Well once a year I do too." I knew this wasn't going to get me far, but it was worth a try.

"You need to go hunting...?" He asked confused.

"Well no not exactly…" Edward turned me around to face him lining my face up with his.

"Bella, my dear, my love, my angel…spit it out already." Reluctantly I realized I was going to have to tell him, but I couldn't face him! Burying my head in his chest I said barely above a whisper.

"I have to go get a mammogram tomorrow" If he had a heart, I'm sure it would have skipped a few beats right then. Slowly, he tilted my face up to his.

"You have to _what_!"

AN: THAT'S ALL FOR NOW! Review if you like it, and I will continue!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Arguments

**AN:**

**Hey guys, I decided to update. I love the reviews, please keep with coming! They keep me inspired to write. No one wants to write a story no one wants to read. Tell me if anyone starts getting OOC. That's what I'm trying to avoid. **

"_I have to get a mammogram tomorrow." If he had a heart, I'm sure it would have skipped a few beats right then. Slowly, he tilted my face up to his. _

"_You have to what!"_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Why the hell do you need a mammogram? You're only 18!" Edward roared pulling me away from my comfortable hiding place on his chest.

"Yeah well you can go yell at my aunt, my great grandmother, and two cousins for this. Now since they all died of breast cancers it "runs in our family." I mumbled back at him.

"Bella isn't it bad enough they are dead, and now you want to sick the wrath of an angry vampire on them?" I glared up at him and smiled sarcastically.

"It's not even a big deal Edward. I go in, I get it over and done with, and then I'm good for another year." It was impossible to reason with him.

"I can believe you are going to do this, having a breast exam! Not to mention the fact that a total stranger is going to watch as you get your chest smashed betwe-"

"I'm UNCOMFORTABLE ENOUGH AS IT IS I DON'T NEED YOU TO EXPLAIN IT TO ME; I've been doing this since I was 16!" Ugghhh…the last thing I wanted was to hear Edward talking about my chest like that! I sighed heavily, trying to get the blush in my cheeks to go away.

"This is completely unnecessary" he grumbled turning over on his back and running his hand through his hair.

"You know for someone who is so concerned about my safety you are very adamant about not letting me go. I mean is a fairly painless procedure."

"Fairly painless, it is very painless. People barely even feel it!" he assumed. I turned over so I wasn't facing him anymore, hiding my face in my pillow in humiliation.

"Yeah well… the less you have the more it hurts…" Edward let out a soft chuckle and pulled me toward him, turning me around and placing a small apologetic kiss on my lips. I pouted.

"You see I can't understand why my shy, self conscious little Bella wants to go out and expose herself to a complete stranger." I said nuzzling his face in the crook of my neck.

"Well it's either that or deat-" I stopped myself. Death…DEATH! That's what I wanted wasn't it. Well no death exactly, but to be dieing so Edward would change me. I groaned in "defeat" and stroked his arm. "Alright, fine. You win I won't have the stupid thing." Edward grinned triumphantly for a few moments, but then when his male ego subsided he began to stare at me skeptically. I decided to play dumb. "What?"

"That was far too easy." He thought aloud. I pretended to be taken aback. It didn't seem to fool him this time. "What are you plotting?" It was so intense, and hard to keep from caving with him staring at me so forcefully. I bit my lip nervously.

"N-nothing." I tried, smiling panicky. He studied my face for a while, trying to figure me out. It didn't take long. Far quicker then I could follow he was off my bed, pacing the room with his hand rubbing his temples. I sat up quietly and waited for the blow up.

"GOD DAMNIT BELLA! Why do you have to think like that! It's so comforting to know that I not only have to protect you from the world, and the occasional civilian from you, but now I have to protect YOU FROM YOURSELF! How can you actually WANT TO DIE!" He scream whispered as not to wake the now heavily snoring Charlie.

"I don't want to die," I stated quietly eyes fixed on the bed in front of me, and then slowly upwards to look at him. "All I want is to be with you." This didn't please him. I mean I assume it was pleasing to know that I loved him that much, but it didn't help his argument.

"Alice didn't see anything about you dieing of breast cancer," he resolved, "so the test is unnecessary."

"Alice has never had visions about humans dieing of natural causes." I pointed out quickly, hoping to foil his plans of winning this argument. It did seem to stop him for a bit. "Its ones test, I'll be gone only a few hours. AND NO YOU CAN'T COME!" I exclaimed when I saw him start to interrupt. "If I find out you followed me within ten miles of the place I'll kill you."

"That would be very hard, especially for you my dear." He pointed out, a cocky half smile on his face.

"Not if I am as pissed of as I will be if you follow." I muttered turning out the light and climbing to bed exhausted. Edward took his position at my side and laughed at my very witty retort.

"My fiery little angel," He chuckled as I settled in for the night. Blind in the dark, I lifted my head up for a kiss which I received immediately after "asking". I held as still as I could and until we parted. After, I fell into a weary sleep, brought on by the dread of tomorrow's events, and the content feeling of being complete, of being in love.

**I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! I'll UPDATE AS SOON AS I GET SOME MORE GOOD REVIEWS!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Trials of the Day

AN: 

I'm soooo sorry it took so long for me to get this out of my head and onto the computer! My apologies. Anyways this chapter is some hard core fluff so fasten your seatbelts…HAHAHAHA…well you'll get that later on in the chapter...ENJOY AND REVIEW! My goal is to get 60 before chapter 5...that's 12 a chapter… so HELP ME!

Disclaimer: Don't…but wish I owned Edward.

Things pretty much went like they always did. I left early in the morning for the doctors, telling Charlie I had a doctor's appointment. It wasn't a lie, because hey…I DO. Curiously though Edward was no where to be seen. Wow I hadn't expected to get off this easy. Just to be safe I checked in the back seat. It was empty. What was I thinking; I mean the man could run to the office before I could even get around to the trunk to check. Sighing I started the truck and pulled out. The test went the same to. Same perverted looks from all the male nurses, same horrible rip-off –your-skin feeling of the machine. They let me go an hour after I got there, saying they would have my results in a day or two. I nodded quickly and got dressed again. I FELT SOOO DIRTY! I hate the feeling of metal on my skin! Ugh…creeps me out! Throwing my purse in the back I got in and sped my way home to the shower.

Sped being the important word because….

I got a speeding ticket….. I mean who would have guessed that I could get a ticket IN MY TRUCK. I was humiliated and extremely annoyed. The officer told me that I would have to stay off the roads until he got the report in later that day, and to go to the closest house were someone would drive me home. I told him I knew some people down the road, and he insisted on following me their. IT WAS ONE SPEEDING TICKET! However I wasn't about to argue with a police officer, but mark my words Charlie would hear about this later. Well not about me speeding, but about him being rude and suspicious! I got in the truck and drove to the Cullen's which was far closer than my house. The entire family was outside when I got there. Alice smirking, Edward grimacing, and the rest trying to decide whether to be concerned, or die laughing. Edward walked over to my side of the car (human pace) and opened the door, scowling. I, with an equally sour look on my face got out, nodded to the officer, and went inside.

"I hope you'll understand the next time you tell me not to come somewhere with you why I refuse to do so." He hissed in my ear as we opened the door and joined the rest of the family in the kitchen. I haven't the faintest idea why they need a kitchen, but they have one. A dinning room too. Alice, Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie, and Esme were all sitting around the dark mahogany table when we approached. Esme rose and hugged me gracefully.

"Bella dear are you alright?" she asked compassionately. I nodded and she smiled, taking her seat again. The room fell into an awkward silence and finally Emmet's booming voice broke it.

"Ok well I'm just going to say it, since no one else will. What the hell was that! Why was a police man following you home? What trouble could YOU have possibly gotten into with the law?" I cast my eyes down and I heard Edward growl sternly. Looking up into his eyes, mine filling with tears I said the first thing I could think of.

"Can I go take a shower?" Though he faltered for a second in surprise he soon recovered and slowly nodded.

"Omm…sure, come on I'll get you a towel." He replied as he picked me up and "walked" up the stairs. He says walked. I say sprinted. Once in the upstairs hall he set me down and opened a closet getting me a towel, a bar of soap, and some fancy shampoo that Alice had. Then walking into his room he produced 2 pairs of jeans that were my size, and a black tank top. Clearly Alice had done some more shopping. I took the clothes and sat down on the bed exhausted. I felt his hands on my shoulders, pulling me back to lean on his body which was now positioned right behind me. I let out a frustrated sigh and closed my eyes as he proceeded to rub my back tenderly. I swear that guy has magic fingers. Every time he touches me whatever he wants just comes right out.

"I got a ticket…the cop made me go to the closest house I could, were someone would drive me home, and he FOLLOWED me there." His hands stopped moving instantly. Resting his forehead on the back of my head, he let out a soft chuckle. Soon they got louder, and before long he was rolling on the floor in hysterics. I grumbled angrily and got off the bed, heading for the bathroom. If he was going to be that way then I wouldn't talk to him. God it was no use, I could already fill my eyes filling up with tears. I tried to hide them by quickly undressing and getting into the warm water. Alice's shampoo was nice, a lot better then mine. I took not of the brand and began to wash the trails of the day off my skin. Relaxing, I let the water run over my back. The bar of soap slipped from my grasp, and I guess I thought it landed somewhere else because…

I slipped.

I felt my center of gravity shift, and the ground slip out from under me. I could only imagine what a hideous crash it must have made. Loud enough obviously, because I could hear the door bursting open, and Edwards voice saying

"Bella are you ok?" Oh great…the day wasn't over yet….

AN: OK fluff will be next chappie I promise!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Storm's Brewing:

AN: I got inspired by a review so I'm trying to update my stories after being "dead" for some time. I'll continue to update as much as possible. Review and things might come quicker.

I couldn't have imagined a more embarrassing situation. There I was sprawled out on the floor of the shower, tangled up in the curtain, with Edward bursting in through the door to rescue me. Now I was used to having to be rescued but there was only one thing different about this particular time. I WAS NAKED! Slowly I raised my head (which had hit the wall rather hard) to meet his gaze, and discovered to my surprise that he was only inches from my face. Scooping me up in his arms he carried me from the shower and set me down on the counter, his eyes never leaving mine. He grabbed a towel off the rack behind him and handed it to me. Eyes cast downward I wrapped myself in it and felt him inspect the top of my head looking for and signs of damage. Once convinced that there was only a large bump he kissed the top of my head and pulled my chin up so I had to look at him.

"Can't leave you alone for a second can I. Well no matter, I'll just have to make sure you never leave my sight." He said smiling softly. Shrugging I stood up and walked back to the shower, and got back in. Edward's eyebrow rose in question as he watched me continue to shower…in my towel of course. As I was about to turn off the water a question hit me.

"Wait…do you shower?" I asked him through the curtain.

"Of course I shower silly Bella" He chuckled musically, "simply not as often. Germs pretty much stay away from us because well…we're dead and cannot be infected."

"When was the last time you showered?" I asked playfully

"Tuesday."

"Wait…TUESDAY! GROSS EDWARD THAT WAS LIKE 4 DAYS AGO!" I shouted over the sound of the water running.

"What's so bad about that, in fact I know humans that go longer without showering!" he mused aloud.

"Yeah well don't expect to be getting anywhere near me anytime soon." I said, grimacing.

"Powerful threat, makes me wanna jump in there. You decent?" he joked

"Wet towel safely in place sir" I laughed and continued to wash my hair. The curtain was pulled aside, and Edward climbed in, towel around his waist and all. I took a moment to marvel at the almighty sight that was his body, and for the first time that day he seemed to do the same.

"I thought you were joking." I whispered, embarrassed to find that I was practically speechless, and had barley any voice left at all. He smiled seductively and pulled me closer as he ran his hands through my wet, conditioner covered hair. I shivered and blushed furiously. This seemed to give him confidence, and even a bit of encouragement because then, turning me around to face the water, he continued the run his hands through my hair and massage my shoulders. I sighed in contentment and then grabbed the bar of soap and lathered my hands up. Turning towards him I ran my soapy hands up and down his pale, toned chest. He grinned sheepishly, and did the same to my arms, and shoulders. Suddenly however his expression changed and I stopped my hands journey over his body.

"What?"

"Oh nothing…it's just this soap is messing with your scent, that's all." He explained and rinsed the soap from his hands.

"Oh," I nodded and rinsed as much soap off my body as humanly possible. Then I turned back towards him and looked up hopefully.

"Better?" He reached out and cupped my face with his hands and lowered his lips down, stopping as they neared my face.

"Perfect," he whispered against my lips and then pressed his onto mine. I tried, really I did, but it was to strong. The powerful temptation that was his body called to me like never before. Slowly I held my lips still as I inched forward until he was against the wall. Once he was pinned I reached up and tangled my hands in his hair and passionately tried to deepen the kiss. His arms seemed to respond without his consent, because they reached up and pulled my hips closer to him with all his might. I was happily kissing him one minute, and then being thrown backwards against the wall of the shower the next. Rubbing the back of my head I decided that I would have to install padded shower walls in my house in the future. Edward was gone before I even had a chance to stop him. Dejected I dried off and put on my clothes which fit perfectly (no surprise there), and walked out and into his room. I found him sitting on his bed staring at the wall. If looks could kill... I sat down on the floor, afraid to get up on the bed, and quietly awaited my

punishment. Without looking away from the wall he bit his lip and sighed.

"Don't you think it was hard enough?"

"Well I…"

"Don't you think it was hard enough, being alone in a shower with you half naked, being so beautiful, smelling so…urghhhh" He growled harshly.

"Edward." I tried but apparently it was his turn again.

"And then when I got up enough confidence in my will power to kiss you, when I was certain I wasn't going to do anything stupid; you go and try to stick your tongue in my mouth! You stick a BODYPART IN MY MOUTH!" he yelled enraged. I felt tears filling up my eyes. I turned away from him. "I'm sorry."

"You should be." He snapped, and I could feel his gaze bearing down on my back. Slowly I looked over my shoulder and locked my rejected eyes to his blazing ones.

"I'm sorry for loving you." I sobbed and turned around, unable to look at him for a moment longer. Minutes passed, I'm sure I was only about 3, but if felt like hours. Tears still streaming down my face I felt him turn my face towards his body, which was now kneeling on the floor. His pulled my face up and kissed me slowly, and tenderly. Without warning I felt his tongue brush cautiously along my lower lip, and then on a fleeting impulse, felt in invade our kiss. After a little while he broke the kiss and leaned his forehead against mine, his breath sharp and rough. Once he calmed himself down a bit he kissed me softly once more and whispered, "So am I"

AN: Hope you enjoyed it. Oh and I hope you got the fact that Bella wasn't saying "I'm sorry I ever loved you." She's saying something like, "Well I'm sorry for loving you, but I can't help it." Same goes for Edward. R&R!

MM


End file.
